escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Imposturas intelectuales
|fecha = 1997 1998 |formato = |páginas = |isbn = |oclc = |ilustrador original = |artista original = |publicación original= |tipo de publicación original = |editorial original = |ciudad original = |país original = |fecha original = |formato original = |páginas original = |isbn original = |serie = |anterior = |siguiente = }} El libro Imposturas intelectuales cuyo título original en en inglés (publicado en E.U.) es "Fashionable Nonsense: Postmodern Intellectuals' Abuse of Science" (Que se traduce al español como "Sin Sentidos de moda: El abuso de la Ciencia por parte de los Intelectuales Posmodernistas") y editado en Francia como Impostures Intellectuelles (ISBN 0-312-20407-8); y publicado en el Reino Unido como Intellectual Impostures (ISBN 1-86197-631-3), fue escrito por Alan Sokal (Doctor en física estadounidense) y Jean Bricmont (físico teórico belga y profesor en física). El libro crítica al relativismo posmoderno. Tesis del Libro El libro examina y desarrolla principalmente dos puntos: # El incompetente y pretencioso uso de conceptos científicos por un pequeño pero influyente grupo de filósofos e intelectuales de ramas no científicas o disciplinas que no lo son (como psicoanalistas); # El problema del Relativismo Cognitivo, es decir, la idea de que la "ciencia moderna es comparable a (nada más que) un mito moderno, una "narración" o "Construcción social" entre otros apelativos". El libro contiene citas y críticas a los trabajos de: * Jacques Lacan * Julia Kristeva * Paul Virilio * Gilles Deleuze * Félix Guattari * Luce Irigaray * Bruno Latour * Jean Baudrillard Escándalo Sokal Sokal dio más validez a su crítica aportando una prueba y de una manera por demás original: Redactó una «parodia de texto posmoderno» titulada "Transgresión de las fronteras: hacia una hermenéutica transformadora de la gravedad cuántica" (originalmente "Transgressing the boundaries: toward a transformative hermeneutics of quantum gravity"); se trataba de un texto lleno de absurdos, sin sentidos, carente de lógica, pero reforzada con lenguaje pretencioso, rebuscado y complicados más algunas citas de célebres intelectuales. La parodia de texto fue enviada a la prestigiosa revista estadounidense "Social Text", que posteriormente la aceptó y la publicó en 1996 en uno de sus números especiales. Poco después Sokal reveló la broma, ejemplificando vivamente cómo el abuso de la terminología científica y las extrapolaciones de las ciencias exactas a las humanas que hacen los autores de las ciencias humanas muchas veces son incoherentes, puede no decir nada y engañar a quienes no tienen educación científica. Reacciones al libro Apoyo a Sokal y Bricmont y su Obra De acuerdo a la editora del "New York Review of Books", Barbara Epstein (quien afirmó haber disfrutado el libro), la obra dividió amargamente las opiniones de especialistas en las ramas humanas: Mientras algunos la festejaron otros se ofendieron. En algunos grupos de lectura la relación fue igualmente polarizada en partes iguales, entre defensores apasionados y detractores de Sokal. quote: Thomas Nagel (filósofo estadounidense) apoyó la obra de Sokal & Bricmont, describiéndola como un libro altamente consistente y "Rico en citas de habladurías pseudocientíficas por parte de intelectuales franceses de nombre-marca, todo ello con pacientisimas explicaciones de por que son habladurías" y agregó que: "Parece haber algo en la escena Parisina que le hace particularmente receptiva, suceptible o tendenciosa a la verbosidad o palabrería desenfrenada."Nagel, p. 165. thumb|right|250px|[[Richard Dawkins (Aquí en la XXXV° Convención de Ateos Estadounidenses, en marzo de 2008) es de los autores a favor de la tesis del libro.]] Varios científicos han expresado asimismo su apoyo a la tesis del libro, tal es el caso de Richard Dawkins (reconocido biólogo evolucionista británico), que ha expresado sentir similar. Dawkins, en una revisión del libro, dijo a propósito de la discusión sobre Lacan: "No requeríamos de la pericia matemática de Sokal y Bricmont para asegurarnos que el autor de este material (Lacan) es una farsa. Quizás sea sincero en la medida que habla de temas no científicos, pero un filósofo que equipara en funciones el órgano eréctil a la raíz cuadrada de menos 1, al menos en lo que a mí respecta, (Lacan) acaba con sus credenciales cuando trata temas del tipo "Yo no se nada al respecto"" Críticas a la obra El matemático Gabriel Stolzenberg argumenta que Sokal y Bricmont no poseen suficiente comprensión de las posturas filosóficas que critican y que tal carencia de entendimiento convierte su crítica en carente de significado.Gabriel Stolzenberg: [http://math.bu.edu/people/nk/rr/ Debunk: Expose as a Sham or False]. El psicoanalista Bruce Fink acusa a Sokal y Bricmont de requerir que la «escritura seria» no haga otra cosa que «transmitir significados claros».Bruce Fink. Lacan to the Letter. Mineápolis: University of Minnesota Press, 2004. ISBN 0-8166-4321-0. Fink argumenta que algunos de los conceptos que Sokal y Bricmont consideran arbitrarios, tienen sus raíces en la historia de la lingüística, y que Jacques Lacan utilizaba explícitamente conceptos matemáticos de manera metafórica, no declarando en ningún momento que sus conceptos estén fundados matemáticamente. En la opinión de Fink, Sokal y Bricmont no interpretan correctamente las palabras y el lenguaje críptico de Lacan. Sokal y Bricmont responden que no siempre entienden las obras de estos autores, puntualizando que «los lectores especializados encontrarán, la mayoría de las veces, que sus afirmaciones no tienen el menor sentido o que, aún siendo a veces aceptables, son fútiles y confusas» y que cuando se emplean conceptos científicos y matemáticos fuera de su campo, es preciso argumentar su pertinencia, a menos que se trate de, vilmente, impresionar al lector.Alan SOKAL y Jean BRICMONT: Imposturas intelectuales. Paidós, 1999. ISBN 84-291-1862-4. Para Arkady Plotnitsky, (matemático y profesor de la Universidad de Purdue de teoría literaria), los problemas centrales del libro de Sokal y Bricmont son cuatro: # Plotnitsky retoma el ya mencionado punto de la carencia de familiaridad con los asuntos que tratan y con el contexto de los trabajos que critican; a partir de aquí desgaja: # Ignoran los contextos históricos del uso de las matemáticas y de la ciencia. # Demuestran una carencia de aptitud para la filosofía. # No muestran que comprendan la historia o la filosofía de las matemáticas ni la ciencia y, lo que es más importante, de hecho cometen errores matemáticos y científicos ellos mismos.Arkady Plotnitsky: The Knowable and the Unknowable (pág. 112-113). Ann Arbor: University of Michigan Press, 2002. ISBN 0-472-06797-4. Véase también * Escándalo Sokal * Alan Sokal * Jean Bricmont * Pseudociencia * Guerras de la ciencia * Pseudoinvestigación Referencias Enlaces externos * La Obra "Imposturas Intelectuales" en español * Physics.NYU.edu (artículo original, en html). * Physics.NYU.edu (respuesta de Sokal a los editores). Categoría:Engaños Categoría:Libros de 1997 Categoría:Libros de 1998 Categoría:Libros de Estados Unidos Categoría:Libros de Francia Categoría:Obras filosóficas Categoría:Postestructuralismo Categoría:Pseudociencia bg:Интелектуални измами en:Fashionable Nonsense fa:چرندیات پست‌مدرن fr:Impostures intellectuelles pl:Modne bzdury ru:Интеллектуальные уловки: критика современной философии постмодерна